


Amateur Hour

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: If Yeosang can't beat them, he may as well join them.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	Amateur Hour

In frame sat three young men on an RV couch, dressed in swimming trunks and solid-color tee-shirts.

"What are your names?" Asked an off-camera voice.

The one seated in the center raised his head. He had an open bottle of Absolut kept upright between clamped thighs. "I'm Wooyoung."

The shot zoomed in on his thighs, cutting abruptly to a three-quarters view of the leftmost man. "My name is San."

Then a pan to the rightmost, who glanced at the previous two before making contact with the camera. "Yeosang."

It cut to the original angle, all three boys centered again, though it slowly panned to the right to show one of the cameramen as he began speaking, dressed in a pair of tight track shorts and a plain white tee. "I’m Hongjoong. You three are really good looking.”

When it cut to the other angle, the shot already had the other cameraman centered. "I'm Seonghwa." Seonghwa was in a pair of swimming trunks and flip flops, nothing else.

It cut to Seonghwa's footage, a slow zoom on San sipping directly from the Absolut bottle, then panning with his extending arm as he offered it to Yeosang. Yeosang shook his head dismissively, so San handed it back to Wooyoung who took a pull of his own.

"You guys from around here?" Hongjoong asked.

"Just down here for the week," San said.

Wooyoung pulled his mouth off the bottle and nodded. "Something we were planning all year."

There was another cut to Hongjoong's angle, zooming in on Wooyoung nursing the lip of the bottle again, tipping it back toward his mouth to drink.

Seonghwa's voice came in. "You guys roommates?"

Back to the frontal shot, Wooyoung passed the bottle off to San again before wrapping an arm around the shoulders to the men on either side of him. "These are my best friends." San leaned in, squeezed the hand on his shoulder with a smile. Yeosang remained still, eyes making slow contact between each camera.

"Oh, that's gotta be awesome, going on vacation with your best friends." Another cut, that time Hongjoong tilting and panning to Seonghwa. "Seonghwa here is my best friend. We go everywhere together."

"In the RV?" San started off-camera before it returned to the frontal shot.

"That's right," Hongjoong said. "We live and work out of this thing. Drink as much as you want, by the way. Whole bottle's yours."

Wooyoung took that as an invitation, taking another swig. He once again offered some to Yeosang, who pushed back on the bottle.

"Bet you guys must be having a blast," said Seonghwa. "Three hot bachelors out on the beach all day. Any luck with girls?

Wooyoung spoke with the bottle hanging by his mouth. "It's a guys' trip. We graduate this year, so we wanted to make it all about us."

"Sorry," Yeosang called the attention, earning a partial zoom on him. "What kind of work do you guys do here?"

"We're filmmakers," Seonghwa said.

Yeosang nodded, sending slow and wide-eyed glances to both San and Wooyoung that went ignored. "And what kind of films do you guys make in here?"

Hongjoong chuckled. "All kinds. No shortage of things to shoot when you travel and meet all kinds of attractive people."

"That's so cool," Wooyoung gushed after another drink. "I wish we could do that. Just rent an RV and travel the country making movies."

Yeosang finally took the bottle when it was offered to him, putting it on the floor, out of Wooyoung's reach. "Well, very kind of you guys to have us but it's getting late. I think we oughta head back to our hotel."

"Wait, wait, Yeosang." San outstretched an arm past Wooyoung, keeping Yeosang from standing. "They said they were going to pay us."

"It's fine. I'll just use my credit card to pick up more alcohol. We can drink back in the room."

"I thought you maxed it yesterday," Wooyoung said, turning to Yeosang.

"Vacations are like that, right?" It cut to Hongjoong's angle after he asked that, three pairs of eyes making contact with his camera.

"Dude, we spent so much money." Wooyoung laughed. "Anything helps."

"Yeah. We'll give each of you fifty thousand won." Seonghwa stepped into frame, pulling out cash from his wallet, handing each of them a folded bill. "If you guys are good, you can head out. Unless you want to make a little more, that is."

"We're good-"

"Yeosang, come on," San cut in. "We're already here. Might as well make more beer money."

"That's the spirit." When Seonghwa stepped back out of frame, it then cut to his angle. "So you guys are best friends. How long have you known each other?"

Wooyoung pressed up against Yeosang first. "Since high school. We got into the same university." He swayed, knocking shoulders with San. "Then we met San in college and it completed the trio."

"A threesome?" Hongjoong said, and Seonghwa laughed with him.

Yeosang turned his head toward Hongjoong. "Come again?"

"I said a trio. It's awesome that you guys managed to stay so close throughout college."

San tugged on his collar a bit, which was zoomed in on.

"Warm in here, isn't it?" There was a cut to Seonghwa gesturing toward his own bared torso. "You can take your shirt off if you want."

Back to the zoomed in shot of San, he nodded and pulled his shirt off. It zoomed in even further, a slow and sweeping shot down his chest and abs. “You have a great body.”

"Thanks, man." 

Wooyoung's hand popped in frame, squeezing San's bicep. In the midst, it cut to Hongjoong's angle, a broader shot of Wooyoung openly admiring San while feeling his arm, hand moving over to squeeze a pectoral.

"What about you, Wooyoung?" Hongjoong asked, prompting the eye contact toward his camera. "Do you work out?"

"I do." There was a quick, forward-facing cut to Wooyoung pulling off his own shirt. He flexed, bringing his arm close to San's to compare sizes. "We’re not too far off." He relaxed that arm, his other arm patting Yeosang on the shoulder. "Yeosang does too. Show them."

"I don't think it's necessary."

"You're right. It's all in the face for you," Seonghwa said.

"Yeah, his face is insane, isn't it?" Wooyoung turned, looking at Yeosang for a moment. "I've known him forever and even I can't believe how good looking he is sometimes." He pointed to the bottle of Absolut. "Hey, pass me the vodka."

"You've had enough, Wooyoung." Wooyoung sighed, climbed over Yeosang's lap to reach for the vodka. Yeosang beat him to a grip on the bottle that led to a small tug of war. The bottleneck tipped toward Yeosang's shirt after a particularly rough pull, drenching his shirt down the front with alcohol. "God damn it.”

"Dude, I'm so sorry. Here, take off your shirt before it soaks through." Wooyoung tugged at the hem of the shirt. Yeosang finally relented, lifting his arms to get the tee off of him.

Seonghwa's camera zoomed in, panning from chest to chest. "You guys must work out together.”

"When we have time," San said. "Our class schedules conflict."

"Oh nothing like getting physical with your bro in the gym, right?" There was a whip-pan to Hongjoong, or at least as much of one that the tripod allowed. "Hongjoong and I work out together almost every day."

"You really get close when you sweat together." Hongjoong smiled at the camera, briefly sticking his tongue out at it." The camera panned back. "Show off a bit. You guys earned the bragging rights."

Wooyoung and San shared a smirk. San stood, flexed an arm while Wooyoung reached up to slap his bicep.

Seonghwa entered the frame. "Can I?"

"Go for it." San flexed his other arm, allowing Seonghwa to squeeze it.

In the corner, Yeosang appeared displeased.

"What's the matter, Yeosang?" Asked Hongjoong, the cut switching to his footage.

Wooyoung smiled in Yeosang's direction. "He's kind of shy."

Yeosang rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Shy."

Seonghwa pulled away from San to bend down and sling an arm around Yeosang's shoulder. "No need to be shy. We're all friends here."

Yeosang plucked the arm off of him. "We just met. You're giving us money to film some mystery project you’ve told us nothing about. You've been trying to get us to drink. You keep making these euphemisms.” Yeosang addressed San and Wooyoung. "Do you guys not see what's going on?"

In response, all he'd gotten from both of them was a shrug.

With a sigh, he folded his arms. "It’s porn. They’re trying to shoot porn.”

"Hey, hey, hey," Hongjoong started immediately after the accusation was made. "What is all this? We're looking to shoot whatever you guys are comfortable with. Is taking your shirts off that bad?"

Wooyoung and San glanced at Yeosang, and then at each other before looking at Hongjoong's camera and shaking their heads.

"And are you guys having a good time?"

One again, they followed the same pattern of looking at Yeosang, then each other before their heads bobbed for a, "yes" at the camera.

It cut back to Seonghwa's angle as he stepped partially out of frame, returning with his wallet. "We're not bad guys, and we're paying you. It's like a temporary job." Another bill was passed along, fifty thousand won directly to Yeosang, who looked at it for a hesitant second, but ended up accepting it and folding it into his pocket.

San looked around. "So have you guys really shot porn in here?" 

Seonghwa stepped out of view again, taking his place behind the camera. San and Wooyoung returned to their respective seats. "All kinds of things. Some people like to show a little skin. Some people like to talk about some experiences they've had. Some people don't mind having a little fun and making out with their friends. Have you guys ever made out with each other before?"

"Once," Wooyoung said after exchanging a slow glance with San.

Yeosang turned sharply toward them. "What? When did this happen?"

"You were still studying for your last final and San and I were already done with all of ours. We got wasted to celebrate and, well, you know.”

"Was it good?" Hongjoong asked.

Wooyoung laughed. "Shit, it was our first year. He was so fucking bad at it."

San nudged Wooyoung in the arm. "Oh, fuck you. You weren't nearly as good as you thought you were."

The camera briefly panned to Yeosang, who watched the exchange with a slightly gaped mouth and furrowed brows.

Seonghwa panned back toward the center, though zoomed in a bit on Wooyoung and San. "I think it's a good time to prove yourself, San."

"You know what? I will."

Wooyoung laughed before any time to react, held by the arm to keep him still, thumb on the jaw to turn the head toward him. It was a sudden kiss, a spike of another laugh lost in it, Wooyoung opened his mouth to San's closed lips until he actually responded in earnest, pursing his lips to kiss back.

Seonghwa's camera zoomed in further, in time to catch the darting of San's tongue at Wooyoung's lips. Wooyoung smiled and he parted his mouth, the tips of their tongues touching. Immediately, San pulled back and laughed. "This is fucking weird."

Wooyoung braced a hand on San's forearm. "Just don't think about it too much." He leaned in, looked on while waiting for San to close the distance again in a more gungho attempt at an open-mouthed kiss.

There was a brief cut to Hongjoong's angle, Yeosang openly watching. The gape of his mouth had opened further, lips twitching in preparation to speak, but nothing followed.

On the next cut, the hand on San's arm has risen to the jaw. Wooyoung kept an open, wandering eye that followed the lens of the camera as it panned, turning his head a bit and keeping his mouth open to show off the slide of tongues, keeping at it even if the kiss got a little sloppy as a result. When he pulled back, Seonghwa zoomed out with it. 

Wooyoung smacked his lips. "Alright, that was better than our first year."

“How was Wooyoung, San?” It cut to Hongjoong’s camera as it zoomed in on San.

Making a face that suggested humorous disbelief, he smirked and shrugged. “Better than I remember, I guess.”

The camera panned to Yeosang again. "What about you, Yeosang?”

"I never did anything like that with them. Never even thought about it.”

"Well," Wooyoung started.

Yeosang turned to Wooyoung. "What do you mean 'well'?"

"I mean, I’ve thought about it.”

"Thought about kissing me?"

A cut to the front-facing angle, zoomed in on the interaction taking place. "I mean, we've known each other forever. You've really never thought about it?"

"No."

"Not even right now?"

"Well, yeah, now I am because we're talking about it right now."

Wooyoung raised a brow. "Let's just do it, then."

"We're on camera,” Yeosang said, gesturing to both cameras.

Wooyoung shrugged. "We're getting paid for it. Who cares?"

Through a stretch of silence, the two stared at each other without saying anything. Yeosang reached out of frame, arm coming back in with the bottle of Absolut where he twisted off the cap, took a long pull of his own and grimaced as he swallowed. “Fuck it, sure.” After setting the bottle out of sight, he brought a leg up on the couch to turn inward a bit toward Wooyoung.

The camera zoomed out enough to show San reacting, his own brows shooting way up, looking both amused and scandalized. He kept his mouth clamped shut, clearly on the verge of breaking out into laughter. 

Yeosang advanced slowly, keeping his arm on the headrest beside Wooyoung's head. He glanced repeatedly toward Seonghwa's camera, then at Wooyoung who looked to be getting more impatient as Yeosang's advances slowed further.

Wooyoung grabbed Yeosang by the shoulder and pulled him in. The aim wasn't quite right, catching the end of the bottom lip to the edge of the upper on the other. Wooyoung adjusted quickly, though, tilted his head up to align their mouths. He opened his, a laugh of his own when Yeosang tensed a bit.

San bit down on his finger, looking over the moon. Infectious, since the mic had picked up a small chuckle from Hongjoong.

Yeosang responded, though. Small flicks of his tongue, mouth not quite opening as wide as Wooyoung's, so Wooyoung accommodated for that, soft presses of the tips of their tongues and laps at each other’s lips. The hand previously braced on the hand rest had shifted, setting itself on Wooyoung's shoulder.

With that development, San just openly watched, looking more fascinated than amused. He craned his head to get a better look until Wooyoung and Yeosang pulled away and settled back into their seats.

"Who's better at it, Wooyoung?" Hongjoong asked.

With Wooyoung making contact with Hongjoong’s camera, it cut to that angle. It zoomed a bit on Wooyoung’s slightly swollen lips. “Shit, they’re both pretty good.”

"Why not try again? Maybe compare them back to back.”

Wooyoung nodded. Back to Seonghwa’s angle, the three were centered again as they had been on the opening shot. Wooyoung turned toward San first, leaned in and met most of the way for a demonstrably wet kiss before a slow pull back. For Yeosang, he leaned in most of the way for another soft set of kisses, like they had been. Wooyoung went back and forth that way, using a breath or a small laugh to pull back, grin at his partner for the moment before turning to his other one. He exhaled heavily after making his rounds, facing the camera head-on with a troubled shake of his head. “I can’t decide.”

“A tie, then,” Seonghwa said. “San, Yeosang. Why don’t you two try it?”

Yeosang and San looked at each other for a few seconds before a simultaneous, resolute nod. Wooyoung leaned back, sitting upright to keep out of the way while San and Yeosang leaned over his lap, each man with a hand on his thighs to stabilize themselves. The position made for a fumbling kiss, broken easily every time a hand had to replant itself. At one point, San re-established his hand on Wooyoung’s thigh and it had moved a little too far upward and inward, earning both a yelp from Wooyoung and a quick zoom from Seonghwa, focusing in on where the hand rolled back onto the thigh from where it had dipped to Wooyoung’s crotch.

“Are you hard?” San asked just as Seonghwa got the manual focus right, confirming that Wooyoung was a little bit hard in his board shorts.

"Not like I'm the only one." Wooyoung pointed to Yeosang, and Seonghwa turned the camera accordingly. Where Wooyoung had been half hard, Yeosang was almost entirely hard. He noticed the camera pointed his way and crossed his legs.

“You guys ever see each other naked before?” Three heads all snapped to Hongjoong, a prelude to the cut from his angle.

"When we go to the gym, sure. Sometimes in the sauna. Once when we went on a hot spring trip, too. Just never,” Wooyoung hesitated for a moment.

"Hard?" Hongjoong finished.

"Yeah.”

"Who was the biggest soft?" When Seonghwa asked, it cut to Wooyoung and Yeosang both turning to San. "You a grower or a shower, San?"

"You're trying to get me out of my clothes,” San accused, though the accusation was made with levity.

Seonghwa held up another fifty thousand won bill before the lens of the camera. "Only if you want to."

San turned to Wooyoung and Yeosang, communicating only with a raise of his brows and a smirk. He stood, pulled the tie on his shorts and they sagged on his hips. All it took to drop them was a small push, and San was completely naked and partially hard, himself.

"Christ." Yeosang buried his face in his hands, but fingers splayed wide to peek through.

"Holy fuck." Wooyoung didn't even pretend to be shameless. He outright looked.

"You have a beautiful cock," Hongjoong said.

San shrugged, eyes downcast after he'd gone and stripped, suddenly bashful. "It's alright." He took the fifty thousand won and dropped it in his small clothing pile on the floor, sitting back down on the couch and turning to his friends. "Do not let me be the only one embarrassing myself like this."

That prompted Wooyoung, standing to rid of his trunks and channeling his nerves into an exhale. He rebounded quickly when money was extended toward him, grabbing it with a smile and a, "Thank you."

Then all eyes went to Yeosang, emphasized by a cut showing Yeosang's eye contact with both cameras yet again.

"It's alright if you're shy," Hongjoong sounded understanding, but it clearly irritated Yeosang. Instead, he clicked his teeth. From Hongjoong's angle, he was seen snatching the cash out of Seonghwa's hand. Unlike the previous two, he remained seated, maneuvering in the seat to keep himself as covered as possible while pulling off his trunks. It was mostly ineffective, hard to the point where any shift of his hand revealed a bit of the head or a bit of the shaft.

"You all have good looking dicks." From Seonghwa's angle, it zoomed and turned one by one. On Yeosang, the camera stopped. He slowly lowered his hand, baring all. Zoomed out again, the three openly admired each other. Wooyoung was nearly at full mast, and San not far behind. "Touch yourselves a bit."

To Seonghwa's suggestion, Wooyoung was the first to respond. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, eyes kept steady on the camera lens.

"You're a natural, Wooyoung."

That got a wide smile out of Wooyoung, who sat back and spread his legs as far as they could go considering the men on either side of him. His strokes were slow, fingers loose and hand turned in such a way to show off as much of his cock as possible.

Openly watching, San rubbed at himself, eyes bouncing as they followed along with every one of Wooyoung's strokes. Yeosang remained stock-still, but also openly watched.

"Hongjoong, I'll film for now. Yeosang looks like he needs a hand."

"Oh no, I'm good." When Hongjoong appeared in frame, it jump-started Yeosang jacking himself off.

Hongjoong squatted by Yeosang's legs. The camera shook quite a bit as it was removed from its tripod, becoming handheld by Seonghwa to round the corner and film from a more accessible angle. It was just in time to capture Hongjoong's following proposition of, "If you don't need a hand, I can use my mouth."

Stunned, Yeosang's hand stopped. In unison, Wooyoung and San could be heard saying, "Fuck."

Hongjoong smiled, raised his brows as he waited for the response.

"Alright." Yeosang took his hand off himself entirely. He spread his legs, and Seonghwa zoomed out, catching him knocking knees with Wooyoung.

Without the tripod, there was no stopping the shake of the handheld camera. Seonghwa moved about freely, getting the best angle of Hongjoong with a hand settled on Yeosang's thigh, the other holding it upright by the base. Hongjoong briefly turned to the camera and winked before leaning in between the thighs and dragging his tongue directly over the head of the twitching cock.

With a jittery move, the camera whipped to Yeosang's face, covered in part by his own hand. His eyes remained uncovered, however, and they were locked on Hongjoong. The camera followed the gaze, back down to where the tongue deftly circled the head a few times until the lips closed around it, cheeks gaunt from the sucking.

Seonghwa turned the camera back to Wooyoung and San, their gazes locked onto Hongjoong sucking Yeosang off.

"Why not touch each other?"

Flushed and feverish, they nodded. They swapped hands, San humming out a bit when Wooyoung's hand squeezed around him. The camera moved and shook as Seonghwa stepped back and zoomed out to get the entire scene in frame.

"Wooyoung." Wooyoung's gaze was hesitant to leave the sight, but reluctantly met the camera. "Try kissing Yeosang."

Wooyoung turned his head, Yeosang lowered his hand, eyes lingered for a moment, then dipped down to Hongjoong again. He gave a half nod, leaned in a bit and Wooyoung closed the distance. San let out another quick swear, barely picked up by the mic as it was under his breath.

With more going on, the kisses weren’t as delicate as they had been. Yeosang’s mouth went kind of slack as he kept glancing down to Hongjoong or looking over to watch San and Wooyoung. Wooyoung wasn’t much better, pulling away often to let out a small groan or a swear.

Hongjoong pulled off for a moment, a few strokes of the hand in the interim. “Feel free to cum in my mouth.” Then his mouth latched right back on.

That earned another round of swears from the three. Wooyoung and Yeosang concretely broke off so that all eyes were on Hongjoong. When Yeosang groaned out a little louder and his hips started thrusting up, Seonghwa knelt beside Hongjoong to get the shot of Yeosang’s twitching cock buried in his mouth.

He turned to the camera, stuck his tongue out to show Yeosang's load. When he pulled it back in and closed his mouth, his throat bobbed with the swallow of it. Hongjoong leaned on Yeosang’s thigh, looking out at the other two. “Have any of you thought about sucking dick before?”

“I’ve done it.” To Yeosang’s admission, three heads snapped up to look at him. "Fuck I've," he hesitated, briefly meeting each of the three pairs of eyes. "Sometimes I’d hook up with guys. I've done it before. I like doing it."

To where San and Wooyoung looked stunned, Hongjoong’s smile slowly grew. He patted Yeosang’s thigh, getting Yeosang to look at him. “Would you want to try it with one of them?”

He glanced over to Wooyoung and San, sheepish, then back to Hongjoong with a nod.

“What do you guys think?” Hongjoong turned to Wooyoung and San. “Would you be cool with Yeosang sucking you off?”

Without hesitation, they responded immediately with bouncy nods of their own.

“I'm not going to make you choose between your friends. Seonghwa," Hongjoong turned, facing the camera. In frame, a coin was pressed into Hongjoong’s palm. "Heads for San, tails for Wooyoung." He flicked it, caught it and laid it out on top of his other hand, displaying that it was heads side up for the camera.

Seonghwa started standing, bringing the camera to the right of the couch, recording the nonverbal exchange of stares between the three of them as Hongjoong stepped back out of frame.

With the new cut, Hongjoong’s camera had become handheld and shaky. He kept close to the left of the couch. Yeosang regarded it briefly, more dismissive of it than ever, facing San. “Are you okay with this?”

“Yeah,” San responded without a single ounce of hesitation. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” was all Yeosang said. He licked his lips, leaning over Wooyoung’s lap with an arch to not interrupt San’s hand steadily jerking him. From Seonghwa’s side, it showed Yeosang’s big eyes sizing San up. He opened his mouth and closed it down over the cockhead.

“Oh my God.” A small outburst from Wooyoung, whose lips tugged in a way that suggested laughter, but the expression was never quite completed, especially after San moaned out a bit and whatever train of thought he had seemed to be diverted.

“Seonghwa,” Hongjoong was heard. “Help Wooyoung out. I think San’s too preoccupied right now.” The cut showed Seonghwa getting in frame, tapping Yeosang on the side and indicating where to sit, where he pulled off for a moment and nodded. He stood, allowing Wooyoung to shift to the end while Yeosang re-seated himself between San and Wooyoung.

As Seonghwa knelt before him, Wooyoung broke into a grin. “And here I was thinking I wasn’t going to get my dick sucked today.”

“Certainly can’t have that.” Where Hongjoong had been showy, Seonghwa was a little more straightforward, guiding Wooyoung’s knees apart and settling in, head ducking down to take Wooyoung directly in his mouth.

Hongjoong walked with the camera, starting first by zooming into Seonghwa sucking Wooyoung off, then getting Wooyoung’s blissed face. However, realizing he was presently being filmed, he shot a peace sign at the camera with a dazed grin. “He’s good at this.”

From there was the tilt to Yeosang hunched over, San’s cock halfway down his throat. San looked down at Yeosang, eyes lidded and not at all mindful of the camera.

“How’s Yeosang?”

San’s contact with the camera was brief, but his other hand braced back on the arm rest gave a loose thumbs up. "Gonna cum soon," was directed more at Yeosang than the camera.

Yeosang sounded off an, "uh-huh" and made no move that indicated he'd pull away for it. If anything he sank his mouth down on San's cock further. Hongjoong knelt in for that, got a good angle of Yeosang's closed eyes, mouth kept tight. Complete with the long bobs of his head and the minor distending of his throat.

San's hips pumped up again, Yeosang reminding him to keep still with a hand on his thigh. Hongjoong snapped the camera up, catching the rolling of San's eyes behind fluttering lids. "Fuck," he hissed, everything below his neck stuttered

Yeosang's gulps were loud enough to be picked up by the mic. Then he sat up, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes met Hongjoong's camera, but now with a resigned and small shrug. “This better not affect me getting a job one day.”

Hongjoong laughed. “Don’t worry, our customer base isn’t big.” He brought the camera over to Wooyoung and Seonghwa again, with Wooyoung’s fingers bunched in Seonghwa's hair.

"Can I keep him?" Wooyoung asked Hongjoong, curling hair around his fingers.

Seonghwa could be seen sputtering around Wooyoung with a wet, obstructed laugh. Hongjoong joined Wooyoung in petting Seonghwa’s head. "Can't let you do that, but you're welcome to come back."

Wooyoung exaggerated a groan to sound disappointed, but his own fingers gripped Seonghwa's hair. "I’m close."

Seonghwa's eye contact with the camera was extended, as much of a smile on his mouth as he could make considering it was crammed with cock. Wooyoung was noisy, letting off a chain of swears and throaty hums. He only sucked harder as Wooyoung came, getting to be so much that Wooyoung had to pull him off. Seonghwa only smirked and swallowed.

"Great shoot, guys.” Seonghwa stood by pushing himself up on one of Wooyoung’s knees. “You each get five hundred thousand won on top of whatever we already gave you." After filming Seonghwa grabbing his wallet, Hongjoong panned the camera across three sated, spacey faces.

"Can we really come back?" Wooyoung asked when the camera stopped on him.

"Sure. We travel a lot, but we can exchange emails if we ever happen to be in the same area.”

Wooyoung looked over to Yeosang and San. "You guys in?"

Yeosang and San looked back at Wooyoung. After a moment's thought, they nodded.

Then it cut to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Girls Gone Wild infomercials I used to stay up late for in 2005 lol.
> 
> Now you may think the au is that Seonghwa and Hongjoong are questionably trying to get broke college kids drunk to film porn without signing release forms, but the real au is they're in a world where the cameras didn't overheat or have to have their batteries changed once throughout the process of filming.


End file.
